Of Flames and Snow
by Eye Greater Than Three
Summary: Sensing they each needed a friend, the Old Gods forged a connection between Jon Snow and Hedera Potter. Jon/Hedera. female!Harry. Part of The Halloween Collection.


**Fandom(s):** Crossover – A Song of Fire and Ice, Game of Thrones, and Harry Potter  
 **Pairing(s):** Jon Snow/Hedera Potter Waters  
 **Warning(s):** alternate universe; female!Harry (Hedera); het; spoilers for _Game of Thrones_ season six, and A Song of Fire and Ice's _A Dance with Dragons_ ; fix-it; Hedera knows the plot; and Rhaegar and Lyanna are the parents of Jon Snow

 **Summary:** Sensing they each needed a friend, The Old Gods forged a connection between Jon Snow and Hedera Potter.

* * *

 **Of Flames and Snow**

Hedera Potter couldn't remember where she found the trinket, but she had had it for as long as she could remember. With the trinket came her best friend, Jon Snow. The trinket was an amulet with a wolf on one side and some kind of bird on the other.

The first time she met Jon Snow was in a dream, but it didn't seem like a dream. She found Jon in his room, seated on his bed. Jon was convinced Hedera was a ghost because their hands phased right through one another. They, slowly, got to know one another over the afternoon.

The second time they met, Jon came to her cupboard. This time, Jon was the ghost-like one.

 **...**

Hedera and Jon met almost everyday. Whenever one fell asleep, they visited the other, most of the time. Both Hedera and Jon learned to keep the other a secret. Hedera was slapped by her aunt for daring to lie and create an imaginary friend when there were plenty of _real_ children for her to befriend. Jon was patted on the head by her father and ignored by his brother.

Years passed, and they grew up together. Jon trained with Robb, and he taught Hedera what he could. It was hard to properly teach her when they phased through one another. Hedera attended school and she tried to learn.

When Hedera turned eleven, things changed. She was a witch.

 **...**

When she attended Hogwarts, Hedera paid close attention in class and she read every spell book she could get her hands on. Jon insisted Hedera be the best student. Hedera didn't want to disappoint Jon.

At Hogwarts, she befriended Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. She didn't consider either of them to be a close friend. Ron befriended her because she was The Girl-Who-Lived and he wanted a famous friend, something that his siblings didn't have. Hermione befriended her because Hedera was a better student than she was, and Hermione wanted to know why so she could replace Hedera as the best. While they were friends, Hedera didn't really trust either of them.

Jon was Hedera's best friend. He was by her side for everything. He kept her calm when she had the Sorcerer's Stone and Voldemort wanted it. He even told Hedera to hide the Stone so no one could find it. When she battled the basilisk with her eyes closed, Jon offered tips on how to fight and he provided directions based on the snake's movements. At her first meeting with Sirius, Jon helped her keep her temper in check.

Forth year saw numerous changes. Hedera found herself dreaming of Jon every night, even when she didn't visit him. The new dreams were different. In these dreams, Hedera _explored_ her feelings for her best friend. She was crazy about Jon.

On Halloween, Ron ended their friendship because Hedera's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, and his didn't. Hermione distanced herself by spending more time on her homework.

Hedera found she didn't miss her friends – which confirmed the closeness, or lack, in their friendship. She had Jon, and Jon assisted her as much as he could. When she found out about the dragons, Jon helped her strategize. She learned new spells and she practiced flying on her broom. After the First Task, Ron and Hermione came back around.

Hedera took Neville to the Yule Ball as _friends_. They were both interested in other people. Hermione attended with Viktor Krum, and Ron was dateless since he hadn't bothered trying to find a date until the last minute when both Hedera and Hermione were unavailable.

After Hedera found the riddle for the Second Task, Jon helped her in decoding it. Then he helped her prepare by learning non-verbal magic, which wasn't taught until sixth year, and the Bubble Head Charm.

In preparation for Third Task, Hedera crammed, learning as much magic as she could as fast as she could. She practiced spells until she had each mastered, and she learned a verity of different magic.

Fifth year found Hedera's feelings deepening. She wanted no one but Jon, and she couldn't have him. With Jon around, Hedera didn't fall for Umbridge's baiting, and she kept a level head when Hermione pressured her about forcing a defense group. Hedera wasn't willing to teach a large group, but she would teach a few people, who could assist others.

Jon wasn't around when Hedera headed to the Department of Mysteries. If he had been, he might have known it was a trap, and Sirius wouldn't be dead. But Hedera didn't dwell on that. She didn't blame Jon when she blamed herself.

Sixth year was rather low key, so Jon kept Hedera busy with fighting lessons and studying magic. Using the Room of Requirements, Hedera was able to fight an opponent while Jon watched and evaluated her performance.

After Dumbledore's death, Hedera started to plan her horcrux hunt with Ron and Hermione. While Hedera didn't consider them close friends, she knew Ron and Hermione wanted to see Voldemort dead.

Jon was with her through every step of the way. Their connection seemed to deepen that year with them connecting nearly every night.

In fact, Jon was with her until the dead. As Voldemort's Killing Curse hit, Hedera watched Jon faded from her view.

 **...**

When she opened her eyes, Hedera found herself a shadowy realm. She couldn't see anything around her except for darkness.

 _"Greetings, Chosen One,"_ said an airy feminine voice.

"Who's there?" Hedera demanded, glancing around the darkness for the source of the voice.

 _"Fear not, Chosen One,"_ another voice, this one stern and masculine, said.

 _"We are not well known your kind,"_ the feminine voice said. _"To some, We are known as The Old Gods."_

Hedera stilled. Jon taught her about The Old Gods.

 _"We are the reason you met Young Jon,"_ the feminine voice explained. _"We felt that you two would benefit each other. You needed a friend and a confident, and Young Jon needed a friend outside of the Starks."_

"Why I am here?" Hedera asked. When the Killing Curse was shot at her, she expected to die.

"Why I am here?" Hedera asked. When the Killing Curse was shot at her, she excepted to die.

 _"We have an offer for you, Chosen One,"_ the masculine voice said.

"What?" Hedera asked, glancing around. She still couldn't see anyone or anything.

 _"Do you want to join Young Jon?"_ the feminine voice asked.

Hedera's eyes narrowed. She didn't understand the question.

 _"Would you care to join Young Jon in Winterfell?"_ the masculine voice asked.

"Yes," Hedera answered without even thinking. She loved Jon, and she wanted to be with him.

 _"Good,"_ the feminine voice said. _"You need to convince Jon to stay at Winterfell and not take the Black."_

 _"We will send you with everything you need,"_ the masculine voice promised.

The next thing Hedera knew, her eyes were growing heavy and she blacked out.

 **...**

The next time Hedera opened her eyes, she was in a small clearing. She looked around before pushing herself up and onto her feet. There was a pile of familiar belongings near her. Once she was on her feet, Hedera dashed over to the belongings, and she started going through them.

She found nearly all of her things, from her photo album to her textbooks to her clothes, were there. She had new things, as well: potions, potion ingredients, amour, weapons, additional books and clothing, a wizarding tent, the Sword of Gryffindor, and the other two Deathly Hallows, the Resurrection Stone and the Elder Wand. In addition, her Holly Wand was fixed.

After going over everything, Hedera started to organize the items. She placed the Sword of Gryffindor across her back. The sword was too long to wear at her side. With two smaller blades, Hedera placed one on her hip and she slid another one into her boot. The Elder Wand was placed up her right sleeve.

Using the Holly Wand, Hedera shrunk most of the bags and the trunk before placing them into a bottomless bag. The Invisibility Cloak and the Resurrection Stone were placed the mokeskin pouch, which was around her neck.

A soft, familiar melody drew her attention, and Hedera glanced around the clearing. She had a feeling it was safe, but her grip on her wand tightened. She won't allow herself to be caught off guard. Across the clearing she saw a fireball appear. Her eyes widened when she recognized it. It wasn't a fireball, it was a familiar phoenix – Fawkes. He flew towards Hedera and gently landed on her shoulder.

With a soft smile, Hedera reached out and petted the bird. He was beautiful with his golden plumage and striking tail feathers.

In response, Fawkes chirped a few times before letting out a whistle.

Several minutes later, a striking white horse galloped into the clearing. For some reason, the horse was equipped with a saddle and a pair of bags. The white horse stopped in front of Hedera and Fawkes. Looking over the horse, Hedera spotted a note written in English attached to the saddle. She knew from her lessons with Jon that English wasn't a common language around here. The common language was referred to as the Common Tongue. Hedera knew what it looked like and what it sounded like.

 _Your things, as We promised._

 _–O.G._

 _P.S. Read the books in the saddle bags, and the horse's name is Shadowfang._

Waving her wand, Hedera sat the note on fire. It wouldn't do for anyone to find it. A few people did write and understand English. She placed her Holly Wand up her left sleeve before reaching to stroke Shadowfang's white fur. The horse relaxed at the touch.

After petting Shadowfang for a few minutes, Hedera looked inside of the saddle bags. There were several books, some were written in the Common Tongue with others in English and Latin.

Pulling out her Holly Wand, she shrunk the bottomless bag and placed it in one of the saddle bags. Fawkes glided off of her shoulder before she climbed onto the horse.

"Do you know the way to Winterfell?" she asked the phoenix.

Fawkes chirped in response before he flew off at a steady pace.

Taking that as a yes, Hedera instructed Shadowfang to follow the phoenix.

 **...**

It took Hedera a few weeks to reach the North. She passed most of her days by reading as Shadowfang trotted along, following Fawkes. Hedera started with reading the collection of books The Old Gods wanted her to read. These books were a treasure trove of information. There were answers to questions she had – mostly about the history of the Seven Kingdoms – and answers to questions she hadn't thought of – like her new identity or the _true_ parentage of Jon Snow. After reading the books, she decided she would be Hedera Waters, an abandoned bastard looking to start a new life in the North.

As she rode through the forest near Winterfell, Hedera came across a large wolf, which she recognized as a direwolf. From the little she knew, direwolves weren't usually seen in these parts of the North since direwolves resided behind the Wall.

Hedera quickly determined this direwolf was female and she was pregnant. On the spur of the moment, Hedera decided to keep the direwolf. This _had to be_ a symbol of some kind. After all, the direwolf was the symbol of the House of Stark.

 **...**

A week and a half after finding the direwolf, Hedera reached Winterfell. At the sight of the large keep, her heart swelled. She was _so close_ to Jon. As much as she wanted to rush in and find him, Hedera knew she needed to be careful. There would be no way to explain her connection to Jon without arousing suspicion.

So, Hedera settled in the nearby village. For the time being, she needed to establish herself in the community while she tried to find a way to alter Jon of her presence. She purchased a small piece of land, and with some help from her new neighbors, she built a small cottage. With the use of her magic, Hedera expand the interior of her small cottage, creating extra rooms and enlarging the space. She slowly settled into the cottage, and she set it up as home, complete with a modern bathroom she left behind in the United Kingdom. Every millimeter of the interior was spelled with the Notice-Me-Not Charm.

Shadowfang was hidden under a Glamour Charm, disgusted an aging horse, and he was moved into a nearby stable that Hedera rented from her old neighbor. The direwolf, named Artemis, was moved into the cottage. The pregnant direwolf quickly started making herself a den by stealing blankets and clothing from Hedera. Fawkes came and went as he pleased, often bringing Hedera things like plants or meat. For the most part, he spent his time in Essos, looking after Jon's true father's surviving family.

 **...**

It took a few months, but Hedera successfully integrated herself into the village. She was known for being a healer and a hunter. With the use of magic and potions, Hedera was able to heal most injuries and she was able cure several ailments.

Hedera became a hunter for the sake of Artemis. Her direwolf was a picky eater, and she _loved_ fresh venison. Using a bow and arrows was complicated, but Hedera dedicated herself to mastering the skills. Luckily, she knew the basics from Jon – and she wasn't above using her magic on the arrows or the bow to hunt.

Her magic was useful for harvesting the animal. Hedera tried to use every part of the deer or stag possible. With her magic, skinning the animal was done quickly. The skin was tanned and it was usually traded away or given to someone ill. The meat was neatly cut and preserved with several charms, most of which Hedera learned from her new spell books. Hedera traded the meat and other parts with various village members, usually for water and wine. After a few deers and stags, Hedera developed a reputations as a fair trader.

After living near Winterfell for seven months, Hedera _finally_ ran into Jon. As a lowly peasant, and a bastard to boot, she couldn't _simply_ walk into the keep and find him. In fact, she hardly had a right to talk to him.

She thought about using her magic to seek in or send him a message, but Hedera decided to trust The Old Gods. They would lead her to Jon – or Jon to her – when the time was right. They had an agenda.

 **...**

Hedera had finished hunting in the forest when she encountered Jon and his brother, Robb Stark. They were riding through the area when they came across her and the body of a deer.

"Hedera?" Jon said, his eyes widened as he looked over her. It had been _months_ since he last saw her – since she _died_ before his eyes.

"Jon," she greeted with a smile, her hand settling over her heart where her trinket hung on a chain. She longed to hug – simply _touch_ him within phasing through him – but she wouldn't with Robb Stark present.

Robb's blue eyes narrowed as he glanced between the pair.

"Heir Stark," Hedera hastily added with a messy bow.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Jon asked, sounding breathless as his mind tried to process the scene behind him.

"Hunting," she replied, motioning to the deer.

Jon's eyes narrowed. That wasn't what he meant and she knew it, but he knew Hedera wouldn't give him a straight answer with Robb, or anyone else, around.

They didn't talk much more, but Robb insisted on helping Hedera get the deer back to her cottage. When Robb started insisting, Jon joined in. He knew Hedera could _easily_ take care of the deer herself, but Robb didn't know that.

 **...**

Two days later, Jon returned to her cottage. He wanted answers, and the pair spent the afternoon rolling around in Hedera's comfortable bed.

"What happened?" Jon asked, his arms curled around Hedera.

"When I died," she began, "I met The Old Gods."

Jon's eyes widened. There were a million questions forming in his mind, but he remained silent. His questions could wait. For the time being, he wanted to be with Hedera.

"They offered me the chance to come here – to be with you in Winterfell," she continued. "I agreed because there is nowhere I would rather be."

Jon leaned over and he pressed his lips against hers.

 **...**

After their first night together, Jon returned every few days. He couldn't come every day since he had duties to attend to in the Winterfell and he had a family to entertain. Whenever he had free time and he could get away, Jon was with Hedera in her cottage.

He was fasciated with Artemis and Fawkes. Artemis spent her days lounging around Hedera's cottage, usually in front of the roaring fireplace, while Fawkes continued to come and go as he pleased. Between the pair, Jon was drawn to Artemis more than Fawkes.

On one afternoon when Hedera was expecting Jon, she found Robb Stark dismounting his horse outside her cottage. At that moment, Hedera was leaving her cottage to tend to the ill daughter of a neighbor.

At the sight of Heir Stark, Hedera offered a bow and a greeting with a promise to return shortly. Instead of waiting for her, Robb followed Hedera to her neighbor's house.

At Victorya's hut, Hedera knocked on the door. A moment later, Victorya opened it. She looked disheveled with her blonde hair in a messy bun, her clothes stained and wrinkled, and there were dark circles around her eyes.

"Hedera," Victorya greeted, relief in her voice. She stood aside, beckoning Hedra inside. At the sight of Robb, she curtsied and invited him.

"How's Sonja doing?" Hedera asked, ignoring the Heir of the North.

"Unwell," Victorya answered, her attention switched to her ill daughter. "She's getting worse." The woman led Hedera towards her daughter's room.

The girl's room was located in the back of the hunt. Sonja was curled up in her bed under several large blankets.

Without a word, Hedera wlaked forwards. She placed her hand on Sonja's forehead, which was warm. From the sounds she was making, Hedera determined the young girl was having difficulty breathing.

"Has she eaten?" Hedera asked, glancing over her shoulder. Victorya was standing close by, nervously fiddling with her hands, and Robb was looking on in interest.

"Not for two days," Victorya replied, sounding panicked.

"Drink?"

"Over half a day. Her throat is sore."

"Sleep?"

"Very little. She gets hot under the blankets, and without them she shivers."

Hedera asked several more questions as she tried to tend to the young girl. While she lacked medical training, Hedera had several medical books. From what she observed and what she gathered, there was something wrong with Sonja's tonsils. While they were impossible to remove with muggle surgery, Hedera knew several potions that would banish them. That potion would take three days to brew.

With some help from Victorya, Hedera got Sonja to sit up. It was difficult, but Hedera got Sonja to drink a soothing potion to dwell the pain in her throat. With her throat feeling better, Sonja drank a some water and some broth before Hedera handed her a Dreamless Sleep Potion. Within ten minutes, Sonja was peacefully sleeping.

"When she wakes, give her more of this," Hedera instructed, handing over two vials of the soothing potion, "after making her drink some water and more broth. Keep her food light, broth and bread. In two days, clean her bedding and make sure she bathes."

Victorya nodded, a look of relief passing over her face.

"I will brew a special potion for her," Hedera explained, "and it should be ready in three days."

"What will it do?" Victorya asked.

"It should stop her from feeling this way again," Hedera answered. "It won't keep her form getting sick, but it should help ward off some future illnesses."

Nodding, Victorya showed Hedera and Robb out.

Hedera and Robb walked in silence back to her cottage. Wordlessly, Hedera invited the Stark Heir inside.

"How can I help?" she asked.

"What are your plans with Jon?" Robb demanded.

Hedera's eyes narrowed. "It's none of your business," she hissed, "but if you must know, marriage. Jon and I wish to wed."

Robb's blue eyes narrowed. "You're the same Hedera from our boyhood, aren't you?"

"I know not of what you speak." In truth, Hedera was, but there was no way to explain without relieving her magic or her connection with The Old Gods.

"How do you know so much about healing?"

"I was an apprentice for a short well," Hedera answered. "I learned fast, and I remember what I learned."

With narrowed eyes, Robb glanced around the interior of Hedera's cottage. His gaze settled on Hedera. "You're lying," he hissed, his tone hard.

A growl drew their attention as Artemis pranced into the room. She stopped in front of Hedera, and she stared at Robb with her lips curled, showing her teeth.

"Down, Artemis," Hedera ordered, placing a hand on the wolf's head.

The direwolf growled once more before sitting in front of her mistress with her eyes settled on Robb.

"What is it?"

" _She_ is a wolf."

 **...**

A few more months passed. Artemis had a litter of six cubs. Jon spent more time with Hedera, and Robb came around more. Since Jon was crazy about Hedera, the Stark Heir decided to get to know the mysterious woman better. While she, and Jon, lied about her past, Robb couldn't remember a time Jon was happier.

Hedera headed off to go hunting one afternoon with Robb and Jon. The half-brothers laughed as Hedera skills with a bow. Between laughs, Jon could correct her stance or offer a tip while Robb watched the couple interact. He would join in correcting Hedera a few times. With their tutelage, Hedera saw improvements in her skills.

Between Jon and Robb, and the combined three horse, they could easily haul back two deers. Artemis was a picky eater in general, not just when she was pregnant. Hedera was the type to spoil her direwolf.

As they were securing the two deers to the horses, Lord Eddard Stark found them. He stared at Hedera with narrowed eyes as he beckoned his sons over. Lord Stark exchanged several words, in low tones, with sons before Jon and Robb joined a few of their father's men.

"Lord Stark," Hedera greeted with a bow. She wasn't one for curtsies.

The Ward of the North continued to stare at her, carefully studying her appearance. She wore a pair of basilisk hid pants under a gray. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and she had a bow and a quiver of arrows on her back and a short sword attached to her hip.

"You must be Jon's _companion_ ," Lord Stark said, after a moment.

"Hedera Waters," she said, biting her lip. It wouldn't do well for her say anything that might offend Lord Stark.

Lord Stark said nothing. He motioned for her to climb onto Shadowfang. Hedera led the way to her cottage in silence. During the ride, Lord Stark watched her. Upon the arrival to her cottage, Hedera dismounted Shadowfang before untying the deer. With a wordless and wandless Lightening Charm, she easily drug the deer to the side of her cottage. A wordless and wandless Notice-Me-Not Charm meant Hedera could deal with the deers later, once she was alone.

Inside of her cottage, Lord Stark was taken back by the sight of Artemis and her six cubs. Hedera assumed Robb or Jon would have mentioned her pet wolf and the cubs.

"Are you Jon's Hedera Potter?" Lord Stark asked, turning his attention back to the young woman.

Hedera said nothing. What was it with the Starks and remembering her? Was Jon's "imaginary friend" _really_ that memorable?

"Dark hair, green eyes, and pretty smile," Lord Stark contiuned, "was how he described his Hedera. In fact, he's drawn several pictures over the years." He reached into one of his pockets and he withdrew a folded piece of parchment. He unfolded it and he showed the drawing the Hedera.

It was a drawing of herself. She was sixteen, dressed in a bikini. Hedera remembered that day. She went to the pool Dudley and some of his friend, and Jon turned red at the sight of her bikini. That summer Dudley's friends went from bullying her to trying to date her.

Hedera took the parchment and she stared at the drawing. "So what if I am?" she asked, glancing up at Lord Stark.

"How did you get here?"

"The Old Gods," Hedera replied. "I was sent here to protect yours and Jon's families."

Lord Stark's eyes narrowed.

"Lord Jon Arryn will soon die," Hedera stated. The books The Old Gods gave her contained a lot of information about future events, "poisoned by the Lannisters, and King Robert will come to ask you to become the Hand."

Hedera paused for a moment. "Jon will take the Black, you will take Sansa and Arya to King's Landing, Bran will fall and never walk again, your Lady Wife will discover the truth about the Lannister twins, and Robb will become Lord Stark and Ward of the North. In a matter of years, the Stark family will be killed: you beheaded; Robb, and your Lady Wife murdered at a wedding by their own allies; Jon betrayed by his Brothers and stabbed to death; Rickon eaten by cannibals; and Sansa, Bran, and Arya by the new Ward of the North.

"Do not ask how I know this," Hedera stated, her eyes narrowed. "Understand that I am here to help your family."

Lord Stark said nothing.

 **...**

A week after Lord Stark's visit found Hedera moving into the keep of Winterfell. She was betrothed to Jon, and they would wed on the next full moon. Lady Catelyn Stark didn't seem to care for Hedera neither did Sansa. Arya adored Hedera, and she wanted various lessons on everything from swordplay to archery. Hedera was close with Robb, and she didn't care for Theon Greyjoy, ward of Lord Stark. Bran and Rickon didn't seem to care either way about Hedera.

The various Stark children were interested in her direwolves. Hedera knew in one life that cubs would have belonged to each of the Stark children, but she hadn't decided if she wanted to part with any – except Ghost. Ghost adored Jon. The cub followed him around and sought his attention. Jon was found of the cub in return.

* * *

This fanfiction is a part of The Halloween Collection, which is a collection of unrelated ficlets, oneshots, and full-length fanfiction stories that are related to a Halloween themed word prompt, which is listed at the end of each story.

* * *

Type: Oneshot  
Prompt: Full moon

* * *

The Halloween Collection **  
**One: _Accord de le Destin_ (general)  
Two: _Her Niece and His Goddaughter_ (general)  
Three: _Love on Her Arm_ (Bill Weasley/Hyacinthe Potter)  
Four: _Of Flames and Snow_ (Jon Snow/Hedera Waters) [Crossover with _Game of Thrones_ and _A Song of Fire and Ice_ ]  
Five: _A Tale of Two Lilies_ (general)  
Six: _Bonds of Family_ (general)  
Seven: _Just a Glance_ (Jacob Black/Heather Potter) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eight: _Shine Bright_ (Danny Williams/Helene Potter) [Crossover with _Hawaii Five-0_ ]  
Nine: _Whispered Conversations_ (Ron Weasley/Helenium Potter)  
Ten: _Emmett Cullen: Triwizard Champion_ (Emmett Cullen/Roselia Hale, Harry is Emmett) [Crossover with _Twilight_ ]  
Eleven: _Enchanting_ (Abraxas Malfoy/Halesia Potter)  
Twelve: _Eclipsed_ (Tom Riddle/Heliconia Peverell)  
Thirteen: _Silent Symphony_ (general)


End file.
